Yugioh! DE - Episode 083
Publicist Synopsis Cameron and his fellow competitors have a very long day. Summary Train Station A little after 4:30 in the morning, Mila Roth is with her family at Penn Station, ready to return home. Mila's parents ask where her friends are to send her off, and Mila reminds them that their day of publicity begins at 5am same time her train arrives at 5am, meaning they are most likely just waking up now. A few minutes later, Mila's train arrives and she sheds a tear very upset she was eliminated from the competition. Her father sees her disappointment, and he pulls her close, saying she'll be right back next year for the competition. As Mila rides down the escalator to board the train, Marlon and his father emerge out of an elevator, and Marlon is excited to see the final rounds of the Junior Championship. Hotel At the hotel, Cameron and his fellow quarter-finalists are in a meeting room at 5am and eat the provided breakfast. Felix, Maya, and Rachel are among the clearly exhausted. Cameron and Clarissa admit to each other that they used fire powers to "awaken" themselves this morning. When Cole arrives, he eyes Cameron angrily. He walks over to Cameron and grips his shoulder painfully. Clarissa turns her back to the others so only Cameron and Cole can see her. She makes her eyes glow a threatening red and demands Cole remove his hand from Cameron. Cameron winces but asks Clarissa to stand down to avoid making a scene. He tells her he'll explain later, and tells Cole he knows exactly why Cole is doing what he's doing. Cole bitterly says Cameron doesn't know anything. Cameron can see even a frustrated Commander Gottams with a blade at his neck but Genex Dragon is ready to blow him away. Once stable and satisfied, Cole lets go of Cameron and share that he hopes he never has to do so again. Cole leaves the two and Clarissa wants a follow-up the next time they have a chance. Mokuba's assistance, Skye Moore, arrives and asks the eight of them to find their seats, which they do. A practical woman, She reminds them of the long day ahead and skips repeating what Mokuba had told them a few days ago. Then eight individuals walk into the room, whom Skye introduces as their publicists for the week. She says publicists will repeat and remind them of anything they need to hear and their agenda for the day. By last name, she lists the names of the quarter-finalists and their respective publicist. Cameron is partnered with a woman, Ginger Patterson and leaves with her to the dressing room. Publicity Dressing Room All of the competitors head toward the dressing rooms, this time one for the boys and the other for the girls. For the busy day ahead, Ginger and the other publicists do not speak must to the finalists. Their measurements are taken, which Ginger explains is for the new tuxedos for the night's finalist dinner. During the measuring, Cameron's phone rings and he checks his phone to note it is a text message from Marlon. Ginger tells Cameron not to answer it, saying that there will be no distractions for the day. She will call his parents in the case of an emergency and they will call her if they need him. Genex Dragon tells Cameron it does not like this woman. After the measurements, all finalists are escorted to the hotel's spa which has been closed off just for them for the day. The boys have pedicures first, and the girls have manicures. During the pedicure, Cameron checks his phone and reads Marlon's message that he has come to watch the finals of the Junior Championship. During the exchange, Marlon explains that coming to the tournament was the Christmas gift he received from his father the previous year. Marlon would like to meet up, but Cameron says he may not be able to due to his extremely tight schedule for the day. Then, the boys have their manicures while the girls have pedicures. Afterwards, all the finalists return to the dressing rooms where special fashionable clothes have been provided for all of them. Ginger tells Cameron that he is allowed to keep all of the he chooses; rather, the clothes chosen for him. Ginger explains all clothes chosen have been selected to fit clothes that look great on them a well as their Deck Types. In a brief fashion montage, all finalists change clothes several times in fitting rooms. Ginger says Cameron was hard to pick as he uses Cure Burn strategies, Equip Spells, Synchro Monsters, and even a Ritual Monster. She goes for an "intelligent" look and matches Cameron's slim figure: A tucked in blue button down shirt, beige pants, a black belt and black shoes. Cameron is done rather quickly. When he notices Cole in trying on clothes, he notices several scars on Cole's exposed arms. Cameron notes that Cole almost always wears a hoodie or a long-sleeved shirt. His publicist is alarmed, as no one knew about the scars, and changes his look to cover up the healed wounds. The girls take longer. Prior to being fit for clothes, their hair is professionally stylized. As a "Red-Eyes" User, Clarissa is fitted with a red top and black high-waste skirt with stockings. Maya similarly uses dragons, so her theme are white pants with a dragon etching, on both legs and a long-sleeved but light summer's yellow top and dragon earrings. Rachel, who uses insects, is fitted with a floral green dress with a ribbon in the back. All girls are fitted with matching purses and heels, which Maya hates. All finalists require make-up as well. When the finalists all see each other, Maya call out the sexism at their near-formal wear to the men's more casual look. Promos Cameron checks the time, and it's only 9am. Four hours have passed since they even met their publicists. The publicists explain the agenda for the next few hours. They are going to go their limos where paparazzi will be waiting for them. They will not look or address the paparazzi in any way to project steeled calmness before their quarterfinal duels. One by one the the quarterfinalists go to their limousines. Felix and Rachel break character and do smile. Once in the car with his publicist, Ginger explains to Cameron that they are going to a photography venue to take pictures and do interviews for promos to advertise the finalists for the competition which will air before each duel. Upon arrival at the venue, Cameron is scheduled second last for the interviews and the process is still done alphabetically. Unlike the previous post-duel interviews, the finalists simply sit across from a man while lights are flashed onto him. They are reminded to smile throughout, a difficulty for Cole, Maya, and Cameron. They are also told not to look directly at the various cameras. The interviewer, Samuel Sapnas, asks each duelist 4 questions: their experience in New York and the tournament, their enthusiasm, meeting any fans, their upcoming opponent, what it would mean to win the tournament. The interviews take as long as they need with each question repeated when finalists make the mistake of crouching, playing with their hands, scratching their nose or fumbling their responses. Clarissa and Rachel's interviews flow flawlessly while, Felix and Israel fidget a little too often. Cole broods too much. Maya is uncomfortable with all of the lights shining on her at once, and Cameron, trying to be simple with his responses is a little too brief with his answers. Photographs To spare wasting time, when the finalists are not being interviewed they take pictures with various backdrops that are set to be spread on magazines and billboards. They also photograph in front of green screens with their duel disks will feature their Duel Monsters in the background. The interviews and pictures are meant to take twenty minutes each but due to the retakes, they span another 4 total hours to 1:30. Once all interviews and singular photographs are done, the finalists spend another twenty minutes taking pictures together. Lunch At lunch the finalists eat together at a venue set for them for the hour. The publicists explain next they will have more interviews. Each will have three, this time for magazine and newspaper establishments who wish to see them. Cameron, however, is told he will have five. Cameron asks why and Ginger explains that Cameron has made a friendly name for himself due to dueling a fan and having an impromptu tag duel. During lunch as well the quarter-finalists take time to stretch and relax before they need to jump right back into their professional roles. Magazine Interviews The finalists are informed that the news outlets will be coming to them instead of them running across New York for various meetings. They are each alotted their own interview room in the hotel. Cameron is met by a representative from Time Magazine, the New Yorker, Rolling Stone, People, and Entertainment Weekly. All of his interviews are monitored by Ginger for Cameron's protection. Cameron also takes pictures with his interviewers. Cameron largely answers the same questions over and over again with each interview, and they are largely the same questions he answered for the promos. Because there are no cameras and no time limit, Cameron is free to answer the questions as long or as short as possible. In these questions, Cameron is asked about dueling a fan, the doubles duel, and Shy, whom Cameron confirms is only a friend. Between the five reporters, Cameron's interviews take a total of 3 hours, but the other finalists who had only three interviews were finished over an hour ago. Ginger tells it is nearly 6:00, and she tells Cameron he has an hour in his hotel room to relax and breathe but needs to be back by 7:00 to be fitted for his tuxedo, make-up, and hair for the formal dinner and pictures at 8:00. Meeting a Friend When Cameron is free, he goes to Clarissa's hotel room to meet with her and talk to her about the morning with Cole as discussed. However, when Clarissa's mother Serena answers the door, she tells Cameron that Clarissa has been exhausted from the long day and is asleep. Cameron is concerned if it may be about her powers, but Serena creaks the door open a little more to show that Clarissa really is asleep, even in her top and skirt from the days events. Serena asks Cameron what they were doing all day, and Cameron says it's been nonstop and leaves to let Clarissa. Under tight time, Cameron goes to his chauffeur and drives to Shy's home to pick her up for dinner as Cameron is allowed to bring a friend to the event. Shy steps out of her home in a gorgeous blue gown. Shy's parents ask Cameron why he's not dressed yet and Cameron offers a short run through of his upcoming night. He promises to have Shy home by midnight. In the car, Cameron does not notice Shy's dress to Shy's ire, but she notices Cameron's exhaustion. Shy asks him what he's done all day and Cameron explains all of it, which takes the rest of the card ride. Shy is surprised by Cameron's busy day. Cameron also tells her that many outlets asked him about her due to their duel with Shane and Victoria, so a few people make ask her about the occasion. When they step out of the limo, Ginger immediately takes Cameron away from Shy irritated that he is three minutes late. Shy is escorted to the hotel's dining hall where she meets Cameron's parents and Lucy at Cameron's table. Cameron's parents explain what Cameron's doing at the moment with the other finalists, and they will arrive in roughly an hour. Cameron and the finalists are fitted with their tuxes and dresses. They are all very tired from the long day's events. Felix and Israel want to sleep and Cameron admits a headache. Cameron and Cole are dressed first and their make-up artists give them eye drops to fix the red eyes and blush to brighten their skin that has taken a hit from the long day. They are ready first, and Cole says he can feel Shy's presence. He calls it an instinct or rather he remembers everyone he's battled. Cameron asks when he and Cole battled; Cole clarifies that the X-Saber have battled the Ice Barrier. Cameron is undaunted. He tells Cole that Shy would like to meet him, truly meet him; not a snarky pass-by. Cole asks why he would want to meet Shy. Cameron says its because the Ice Barrier have been warning her about him, placing emotions of fear inside of her. Cole asks Cameron what he thinks on the matter especially since they have met. Cameron believes that Shy is stubborn but practical. She needs to experience things first-hand before she believes them because she does not want to judge anyone based on reputation or off-hand remarks. Cameron says he even told Shy about their duel, even adding that Cole attacked him due to Forrest's request. Cole notes that Forrest never asked him to use his powers to cut up Cameron though. Cole asks Cameron how Cameron knows he will not do the same to Shy. Cameron says he's not going to make an empty threat on Cole since he's never threatened anyone. Cameron says he is practical as well. Cameron says Shy resists her reality as Envoy of the Ice Barrier more than she realizes. She is trying to operate with psychic duelists as "Shy" without embracing her envoy side at the same time. Cole calls Cameron a hypocrite since he is not using his "Genex" cards during the tournament. Cameron says he would like to enjoy his tournament and he does not have the best control over his powers when he gets "too excited". He also notes that even though he's not using them, they are always "active" and by his side. He is simply choosing not to use their power, rather than resist them. Cameron says Shy is keeping them by her side but "inactive" at the same time, which is the problem. Cameron insists that whatever Shy experiences with Cole is what she needs to experience to get her to fully embrace her reality as an envoy and the need to keep her Duel Spirits by her side. After a moment of ponder, Cole agrees to meet Shy tonight. Dinner Introducing the Finalists All of the finalists are ready just before 8:00. The publicists gather and explain the next proceedings. Currently, Mokuba Kaiba has silenced the dinner hall and conducts a speech about the tournament finalists so far. Then one by one in alphabetical order by last name, Mokuba introduces the finalists. They are each greeted by applause and photographs as they enter the dining hall. Mokuba introduces each by announcing the 3 opponents they defeated to make the final eight. Once all eight finalists are on the dining hall stage, they are greeted by applause. Then, the Junior Championship Trophy is set beside them, and they all take a group picture with them with the top half of the finalists on the right side and the bottom half on the left side. The finalists take their seats, and the dinner begins. Each of the finalists sit with their publicist and family and friend they invited for the occasion. They are all at some point taken aside briefly and meet professional duelists and news outlets who they did not meet earlier in the day. Cameron introduces Ginger to his family and Shy as well. The finalists are excused for a few minutes as they take more pictures together and individual pictures with the trophy. Cameron also takes pictures with Maya, Shy, and Clarissa per Lucy's request. Cameron Meets Avalon Before dinner becomes dessert, Avalon appears and walks over to Cameron's table. Cameron gets up and shakes the man's hand. He feels something bright and Avalon reminds Cameron who he is. Cameron recalls Lucy wanting to mention him. He says they are "the same" and is looking to one day help Cameron integrate into the professional world of dueling. Avalon asks for a moment to talk and Cameron politely leaves the table to talk to Avalon. When alone with Avalon, the man congratulates Cameron for advancing so far in the tournament. He then asks Cameron why he is not using his archetype. Avalon iterates that Lucy has explained his power as an "Elemental User", but he has not demonstrated any energy akin to any of the attributes. Cameron explains that his elemental powers are not organic to any attribute but rather the power of his Genex. Cameron says that while he is not currently using them in his duels, he keeps them on him at all times. Cameron pulls out "Genex Controller", "Genex Furnace", and "Thermal Genex". Cameron allows Avalon to touch the cards and Avalon jolts from the heat they emit. Cameron snaps his finger to generate a small flame that he immediately extinguishes. Cameron expresses how his powers are largely under control but in a duel, he can get carried away by excitement. He simply wishes to duel uninhibited but his cards are beside him. Avalon wishes for Cameron to one day duel with his Genex Cards in an uninhibited fashion, warning that he may need do, well aware of the trials psychic duelists undergo. Avalon further says that Cameron has tremendous talent. He hopes that fear of his powers is not the reason he does not wish to pursue a professional career. Cameron admits it is a factor but dueling for him has many layers. Cole and Shy As Cameron talks to Avalon, Cole walks over to Cameron's table, a move that alerts Clarissa. Cole introduces himself to Cameron's family and would like to talk to Shy. Shy gulps and walks away with Cole for a brief moment. Once alone, Cole asks Shy was she wants, saying Cameron already told him about her wishing to meet him. Shy says she wants to get to know Cole. She says they are both connected to Cameron, both in good ways and possibly bad. She does not believe there needs to be any reason for them to fight or hate each other just because their spirits are enemies. Shy says they are in control of their actions, not the spirits. Cole muses that Cameron was right about her. She is practical. He adds that she is brave but also foolish to ask to meet him without her Ice Barrier. He knows Shy is on pins and needs because she can see Commander Gottoms with his blade at her neck. Shy remains calm and guesses this is something Cole does to test the calmness and moxie of other psychic duelists, and she has no reason to be afraid of him. Cole says Shy is not wrong; he was testing her. However, it is clear Shy knows the bare minimum about what the Ice Barrier mean to the X-Saber. He imagines they have been vague on the matter and she suggests she turn them back on and ask hard questions. Shy believes she has to earn their trust as much as they need to earn hers before they tell her anything. Cole remarks how that is a shame since his spirits were happy to share with him all of the bloodshed they caused. Cole says he does not know exactly what Shy wanted by this interaction: "to not be enemies" but Cole says her definition is an "enemy" is simply not to fight. Cole says he would not be brazen enough to fight her in front of so many people anyway, especially with Cameron around. Shy turns around to see Cameron calmly observing Cole and Shy. Cole smiles to wonder to Cameron how Cole and Shy can be friends if he cannot trust the two of them alone. Cole then returns to the dinner, and Shy asks Cameron why he's here. She says she does not need someone to watch her to talk to Cole. Cameron tells Shy that he simply sensed them together. The two return to the party and Cameron notes to himself that he specifically sensed Cole's desire to rip Shy to shreds, and the Ice Barrier's desperation to protect Shy but could not because her connection was off. End of the Night The rest of the dinner goes without a hitch. Clarissa, Israel, Henry, and Felix turn in early as they need to rest before their quarterfinal duels. When midnight strikes, Shy receives a text from her parents, which leads Cameron to leave the party a little early to take her home. In the limo, Cameron asks Shy what he thought of Cole. Shy admits Cole is threatening but it's clear he only wishes to associate with people as powerful as him. Shy admits she is not but knows she can be. Cameron says that the only way for her to do that if she turns them on, avoiding fires discussion of Duel Spirits in front of their driver. Shy says that she made a deal with them and intends to own up to it. Shy says she is an envoy and will not reject that reality. After a half-hour, they arrive at Shy's home, and Cameron escorts her to the door. They end their night with a hug and Shy's father thanks him for inviting Shy out to the dinner. Cameron departs back to the limo to return to the hotel. Shy gets out of her dress, put on her pajamas and gets in bed. Shy pulls out her Ice Barrier cards and presses her hand on her Deck. She relaxes and re-establishes her connection to the Ice Barrier. Shy cups her Deck under her pillow as she falls asleep. Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier appears beside Shy as she sleeps. She is thankful the council went against putting Shy through torture. General Gantala voted against their decision to flood Shy's memories of battle and blood. He says that had Cameron not been there, Commander Gottoms would have pierced Shy's throat. They can never allow Shy to put herself in that kind of danger again, so if she needs to know why they hate the X-Saber, they need show her why all at once. Dance Princess politely speaks up as Shy's Spirit Partner. She discusses their approach to working with Shy as their envoy. She repeats what the Shy had said about them: if they want to trust them, they have to earn it and not lose it. Navigation Category:Episodes without Duels